


the sin of debauchery

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Blasphemy, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, It happens, M/M, Orgasm Delay, SO, Sibling Incest, This is crack, What Was I Thinking?, anyways yea, i was bored, who the fuck knows, will we ever know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jesus was born to be good, after all. who for, that's a different matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sin of debauchery

"Oh, oh, Luci, h-harder - /please!/" Jesus squealed, rutting back against his older brother's huge cock. "Please, please, I-I'm so close..." 

And Lucifer laughed softly, lustfully, leaning into his baby brother's ear. "You cum when I allow you to cum, you little slut." 

"Y-yes, big brother, but please - I just w-want -" 

"Harder, I know, little brother. That's a request a will oblige," he whispered, right before grabbing Jesus's hips and pounding into the innocent boy ruthlessly. 

Jesus whimpered loudly, "Ohh, oh, Luci, Luci pleasepleaseplease" he whined helplessly as his brother thrusted right into his prostate. "Please, I'm trying so hard to b-be good!" he squeaked, and it was true. His cock was leaking steadily, but he remained obedient. He would not cum lest the Devil allowed it of him. 

"I know you are. You were /born/ to be good, after all. Who for, that's a different matter," he replied smugly, reaching around and tugging at Jesus's cock in time with his thrusts.

Jesus was nearly crying out of need, leaning back against Lucifer. "Please, please, big brother..." 

Lucifer's only reply was to bite a claiming mark into the younger's flesh - and that was what it took. Jesus came with a cry of, "Oh, L-Lucifer!", his cheeks immediately burning with shame - not for the sin, but for the disobedience to Satan. 

"I-I'm sorry, big brother, you j-just - oh!" Jesus squeaked in pleasure at the feeling of his brother cumming inside him. 

"Ohh, Luci..." he murmured in ecstacy. "I-I'm sorry for being naughty..." 

Lucifer pulled out slowly, then turned the other toward him, holding his chin and smiling. "You're forgiven, sweet brother. Though that's not to say that a punishment isn't in order for later." 

The son of God beamed up at his dominant brother, pulling him down into a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know... i don't know


End file.
